A Deal with the Devil
by Torrask the Beast
Summary: An invasion of Watchpoint Gibraltar? Reaper accepted without hesitation. But what seemed like an easy mission, and a long awaited oppertunity of crushing Overwatch for good, does not end like he had hoped, but does present him with new means of getting revenge. Slight wow elements.
1. Chapter 1

"So this is the afterlife?" he growled. "Not something to brag about"

Red-ish fog was the only thing in sight. He found himself floating as there was no sky or ground. He barely knew what was up and down. If this was the place you would go after you died, then all the pathetic religions had missed by a mile.

He somewhat remembered his supposed death.

.

Both his shotguns were ablaze as hellfire bullets sought their mark. She was as annoying as ever.

Fighting back with sprays of bullets from her pulse pistols, she blinked left and right, thus making her a very hard target to hit. He briefly got a lucky shot at her side, only to see her disappear and return as good as new. She buzzed around him like a small annoying fly.

This angered him greatly as he threw his empty weapons to draw a pair of new ones. He had hoped this would be an easy mission.

After having caught wind of the monkey's plan about launching a drone up into space, Talon immediately ordered a full scale attack on the watchpoint.

And so here he was, the harbinger of death leading the invasion, dealing with the time-jumping brit while the other forces advanced.

More of the brits bullets continued to hit him, causing him quite some pain. He growled, ignoring the pain, and instead took another shot at her. She blinked just in time to avoid it.

Thinking fast, he anticipated where she would show up. Quickly aiming his other shotgun upwards, she appeared right in front of the barrel. His gun sang, the bullets digging deep into her side.

She yelped in surprise and pain, sliding over the floor and leaving a red trail behind her. Her back hit the base of the rocket. She coughed up a bit of blood and looked up at the reaper, watching as he pulled out yet another pair of shotguns.

"Still having fun, b*tch?"

In an instant, her expression changed from pain to a smirk. She disappeared in a small light blue flash, rewinding her own time. Reaper then felt a barrage of shots hit his back.

"Ever get the feeling of deja vu?" her cheery voice taunted him.

Anger getting the better of him, he gathered shadowy mist around him, and he seemingly shot in every direction at once.

"Die! Die! DIE!"

Throwing more used weaponry to the side and rearming himself, he approached the, once again, injured agent. Leaning on a nearby pillar, she clutched her bleeding side and leg, being unable to blink as her accelerator needed to recharge.

He was finally going to get rid of her, never again was he going to hear her annoying voice or cheesy lines.

Seconds away from taking the shot, another one of Reapers old friends joined the fight.

Landing between the brit and the reaper, the primate let out a trembling roar, letting his skin take on a red color and his eyes glowing yellow.

Before Reaper had time to react, Winston threw a powerful swipe, sending the mercenary hurling towards the rocket. A painful growl escaped the reapers decaying lips, as his anger was reaching the boiling point.

"GRR, THAT'S IT! I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL FO-"

He was interrupted by the sound of several alarms going off. Red lights blinked all around them, signalling something had gone very wrong.

Reaper took a glance at the rocket behind him. Much to the surprise of the three fighters, the rocket was starting the glow a burning red with several bullets holes decorating the surface. A large dent had damaged the rocket and was the center of the red glow.

Winston, sensing what was about the happen, grabbed his friend and used his jump packs to leap as far away from the area as possible.

Reaper was not about to let himself get caught in an explosion. Shifting into his wraith form, he made for his escape. At that moment, a flash of fire claimed his vision.

.

And the next thing he knew, he was floating in this god forsaken place. What was he supposed to do? Rot here forever? He had somehow kept his outfit on, but why?

This was where most people would break, would cry about how much they regretted the mistakes they made in life. The shadowy soldier however, only thought of how he could find a way back to annihilate the wretched Overwatch.

He was snapped back to reality, or whatever you would call this place, by a deep rumbling laughter. It seemed to shake and echo throughout this entire place.

"Gabriel Reyes" The voice called. It sounded like fire and ash, holding unspeakable evil.

The fog shifted around him, as if moved by an unseen hand, making way for someone or something. A being came into view. Sitting on a throne made from dark metal, with several skulls decorating its structure, was a creature of pure nightmare.

It had somewhat of a humanoid form, but its skin was red as blood. It was armed with horrific shoulderpads, the center of which was burning with hellish fire. A black steel belt and legguards, stopping just before hooved feet, glowed with red-ish runes, amplifying the creatures intimidating aura.

Muscle pumped arms ended in spiked wrist guards making way for clawed hands, each of the claw like nails looked big enough to impale even the monkey. A horned skull looking necklace, hanging in front of its muscular chest, held one eye above a gaping maw, screaming silent promises of suffering to all who would dare to defy this monster.

Two massive bat wings, adorned with spikes, sprouted from its back, spread wide to highlight the most terrifying part of the demon, its head.

Small spikes had grown in between its beard. Below its chin, a pair of what resembled tentacles reached all the way down to the necklace, both of which was decorated with rings. A similar pair of 'tentacles' was located below its pointy ears.

The face itself seemed human, but with a much more sinister and demonic side to it. The brow looked to be armored from its skull, with two backwards curling horns at its top.

Reaper stared wide eyes behind his mask at the creature in front of him. "Satan?"

The demon laughed again. "Flattering" it spoke. "But far from true"

"What are you then" he said, his voice a mix of surprise and annoyance, but far calmer than he had imagined.

The demon's burning eyes fixated on him as he curled one of his hands into a fist and rested his head on it. "Come now, Reyes, the answer should be obvious. Or are you really that stupid?" he said tauntingly, looking down at Reaper as if he was toy trying to entertain him.

Reaper growled, not liking being made a fool of. "A demon then"

"Correct" its lips twisting into a smirk, revealing sets of sharp teeth. He raising his head once again. "I AM KIL'JAEDEN" He bellowed, fire erupting all around him, enveloping everything around them in a raging inferno.

The small display gave Reaper the sense of watching his tongue around this creature. What other powers could this demon hold, he wondered.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, trying to sound unimpressed.

The flames died in an instant. Kil'jaeden leaned forward in his throne. "It's not entirely what i want from you, it's what we have to offer you"

Behind the skull mask, the former strike commander raised an eyebrow. " _we_?"

The demonlord spread his arms wider. The red fog fled in an instant, blown away by an unseen storm. More beings came into view. Much smaller than Kil'jaeden, but they were many.

Reaper found himself surrounded by the most horrific creatures imaginable. From small ugly burning imps, to towering bat winged, horned and hooved fiends. The demons roared at the mercenary, the next more terrifying than the last. Most people would scream and cower in fear.

But Reaper remained calm, almost seeming to challenge them all.

Too caught up in the hellish creature's angry howls, he never noticed Kil'jaeden leaning further from his throne, with a hand reaching for him.

Thousands of images suddenly flashed before his eyes. He saw the demons marching in countless numbers, destroying everyone and everything they touched in an all devouring inferno. They had conquered thousands upon thousands of worlds, eradicated hundreds of races in their burning crusade. They seemed endless, for each demon killed, a thousand more were ready to take its place.

Where once a forest would stand, now scorched wastelands covered everything.

Where once a mighty sea full of life would stand, now it was filled only with rotting corpses.

Reaper was thrown back in shock, the harbinger of death actually feeling the slightest of fear, something that had not happened in years.

Recovering from the shock, the decaying man once again faced the demonlord. "What the hell are you?"

"WE ARE THE BURNING LEGION" he spread his wings even wider, the surrounding demons roaring in union.

"What do you want from me" the reaper growled again, this time taking the matter deadly serious.

The demonlord settled down, the other demons following suit. "You do not care for anyone but yourself, correct?"

"Yes" it was true, he might have cared for his friends back in the glory days of Overwatch, but that was before his leadership was taken from him and given to the bastard Morrison. Before Overwatch betrayed him. Now after the Zürich incident, he did not care for anyone. Why should he?

The demon's lips once again turned into a grin. "Then here is an offer" he started. "I will send you back to your world. Once there, you will help with opening the way for us"

"So you can invade that world aswell?"

The grin evolved into a smirk. "Exactly" he leaned back in his throne. "And in return, you will join us and i will grant you power beyond your wildest dreams"

"And if i refuse?"

The demons demeanor changed immediately. Even the demons sensed their master's change as they slightly backed away. He narrowed his eyes to the mercenary. "Then you will suffer for eternity"

" _Not entirely unexpected"_ he thought.

"The choice is simple, Reyes" The demonlord spoke. "You can either be tortured for centuries. Or you can join us and receive unimaginable power."

He leaned low this time, only a few meters away from the the former hero. "So what do you say, Reyes? Do we have a deal?"

Reaper needed no consideration. The answer to this question was as simple as the one he had asked in the beginning. Suffering, or doom the entire world by helping an unending army of demons finding their way to it and thereby granting him so called power beyond anything on Earth. He had already made his choice.

"Deal"

 **Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

How to best describe this? How about being thrown across space at hypersonic speed.

Millions of stars flew across his vision as he fell through the vast emptiness. He suppressed the scream of the fall. He would not show any weakness. Especially not now with what Kil'jaeden had promised him. So that meant he had to endure this maddening lightshow for now.

But suddenly it stopped.

.

A moment of darkness followed. Thats was until he realized he was laying down, facing the ground. He growlingly picked himself up. Once back on his feet, he was hit with a terrible headache.

"Ignore the pain, it will fade shortly" the deep voice rang in his head.

He did not need to tell him that, he had been through worse kinds of pain. He looked down at himself. Through his mask, his clawed gloves met his gaze. Looking over himself, he confirmed that he looked completely normal. The only difference being his entire body was see-through.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, his voice hinting with irritation.

"With your body vaporized by the explosion, your soul is all that remains" the demonlord explained.

"So i'm a ghost?"

"In a way, yes"

"Perfect..." he said, with sarcasm as clear as day.

Looking around, he realized he was back at the watchpoint, but not where he supposedly died. His eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the night, with help from some conveniently placed light poles, a couple of buildings built into the giant rock of Gibraltar met him as well as a cliffside leading to the great sea.

Using memories from the old times, he confirmed he was at the opposite side, near the monkey's lab.

Just the thought of the wretched animal was enough to get him irritated. Had it not been for him, he would have killed the brit and succeeded in his mission and taken this place. Clenching his fists, he was so tempted to go and kill the monkey. He had the element of surprise, he could go sneak in and-

"Remember our deal, Reyes. Leave your pathetic agenda's for later" The demonic voice interrupted him. "You have work to do"

Reaper growled in irritation again. "Fine. What do i do now?"

"Your first task is to-" the demonlord trailed off.

"Is to what?" the reaper asked, confused.

"Hide"

He narrowed his brows. "What?"

"HIDE" the demon yelled.

Slightly taken aback, the ghost of Reyes rapidly looked around for any potential hiding spot. Taken his chances behind a large crate, he crouched.

"What's going on here?" he asked. "Why do i-"

Another sound cut through the night. Footsteps. And they were getting closer.

Peeking his head out, he could faintly see a silhouette in the darkness. It appeared to be walking towards the cliffs. As the former strike commander observed the figure, it stepped into the light of one of the poles, revealing it to be a woman.

She had a tanned skin colour, wearing a blue shirt, a short sleeved brown jacket, casual jeans and a pair of black shoes. Semi-long midnight black hair decorated her head, along with a pair of beautiful green eyes, and full lips.

Reaper narrowed his eyes on the woman. She looked young, most likely in her early thirties, and yet, this woman looked vaguely familiar somehow. She reached into her pocket with her right hand and took out a small object.

From his hiding spot, Reaper could make out it looked like a necklace as it had a string hanging from it. It appeared to also be heart shaped. The woman placed another hand on the necklace and opened it. Although Reaper could not see what was inside, he imagined it to be a picture of sort.

It was then the young woman let out a loud sad and disappointed sigh, as if realizing something she wanted, but knew would not happen. As she did this, her gaze went up to look at the pale moon.

Reaper's eyes widened as the realization hit him. There, under her right eye, was a tattoo. Of course she seemed familiar. His old friend, Ana, had a tattoo just like that under her eye. If Ana was this woman's mother, then he was now looking at Fareeha.

"You know this one?" Kil'jaeden asked, as if reading his thoughts.

"Yes" Reaper thought. "She's the daughter of an old friend of mine". He starting grinning under his mask as another thought entered his mind "And i must admit, she has grown into quite the woman" he thought, looking closer at her beautiful face and perfect curves.

The demonlord decided to ignore the mercenary's perverted thoughts. Because he, however, had other plans for the woman. "Good, then this is a perfect opportunity"

Reaper was snapped out of his thoughts at that statement. "Wait, what do you m-"

He did not get to finish as he was picked up by an invisible force. "What the hell are you-" he yelled as he was thrown forward. The last thing he remembered seeing, was the surprised face of Fareeha.

.

He slowly felt his mind return to consciousness.

And once again, the headache returned. He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to pick himself up again. "What the hell was that" he thought, very slowly getting back on his feet. He got up, with clenched teeth and eyes, and a hand on his forehead as the pain was unbearable.

The pain started to fade and he sighed in relief. Letting his hand down, he slowly opened his eyes. Expecting to see himself in the window, he was shocked as what he was looking at was not his own reflection.

Taking a step back with wide eyes, he could not believe what he was seeing. "What...WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" he shouted in his mind.

The response was an amused chuckle. "Did you honestly think you would be of any use to us in the form of only your soul? You needed a body if you were to uphold your end of the bargain"

"SO YOU DID THIS!?"

"Exactly"

A burning desire to kill filled him. All he wanted right now was to choke the demon, torture him until the last whisper of life left the abomination's burning eyes. His mind swarmed with millions of ways he could slaughter the arrogant demon.

But each of them had the flaw of being impossible.

Using all his willpower to suppress the raging fire that was his anger, he forced himself to stay calm. Letting a long irritated sigh escape his lips, he decided to take a closer look at the reflection.

There was no doubt in his mind. He was looking right in the eyes of Fareeha. No, no longer Fareeha. He was looking at himself. Looking up and down her, or his, body he noticed it appeared different.

Her skin, once a brown sun kissed tan, had withered into a pale, dead looking grey, and yet still looked flawlessly smooth. The lips looked even more grey than the sickened skin, but still maintaining the slightest of attractiveness.

And lastly, the eyes.

The two beautiful green orbs that had held so much strength, passion and the promise to protect the innocent, was consumed in a lifeless white. All traces of their former owner gone as if her soul itself had been devoured by whatever had taken hold of her body. Now two pupil less eyes stared back at their twins in the window.

From under the soulless white orbs, thin black veins ran down her cheeks, symbolising even more that Reaper's dark soul had permanently taken root.

Keeping a blank expression, the beautiful body's new owner raised a hand towards the frame. Feeling the cold glass beneath his fingertips, his mind was already going through just what was happening. Unwillingly possessing someone else's body, the body belonging to a girl he once knew, it was indeed a strange thought.

"When you're done admiring yourself, you have work to do"

Yet again, the demonlord had decided to make it clear to Reyes that he was still a dog waiting to be ordered around by its master.

The hand on the glass curled into a fist as another irritated sigh escaped his lips, surprised for a moment as it was not his voice he uttered. Stepping out of the light and towards the cliffside, the possessed body of Fareeha crossed its arms.

"Fine. What now?"

He waited for an answer, yet there came none.

"Kil'jaeden. I asked; what now"

But the demonlord's voice remained absent. Growing more angry by the moment, the reaper growled. "ANSWER ME, DAMNIT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO-"

"Lovely night, isn't it" a sweet voice said behind him.

Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Her feet excitingly carried her through the corridor. Today was the day. She was finally going to say it, finally going to tell her. A bright smile on her face, her heart pounded rapidly in her chest just by the thought of it.

Now the only problem was to find her.

She had checked the cafeteria, she had checked her room, but the woman seemed to have vanished. Entering the massive hangar, her sapphire blue eyes scanned the place for her friends. Making her way past the mess most of the hangar had become after the attack, she spotted them in the far corner.

Sitting on the desk, the cheery time jumper, also know as Tracer, casually swung her legs, seeming a little impatient. "Please sit still, Lena. I can't work if you keep doing that" the primate said.

The brit giggled. "Sorry big guy, i'll be good" she said.

With his friend being still, he could resume his work on the accelerator. Small blue sparks flew as his tools did their best to repair the damage.

Noticing her friend approaching, Lena gave her a welcoming wave. "Oh, hey Angela. How ya doin', love?"

The gorilla stopped his work to look and the newcomer. "Hello, Angela" he greeted.

The doctor smiled to them both. "Hello, Lena, Winston"

"So wha' brings you here? Something wrong?" the brit asked.

"No, everything is fine" the swiss woman said. "I was simply looking for Fareeha. Have any of you seen her?"

The two looked thoughtful for a moment. The brit scratched the back of her head. "Err, don't think so, love"

"Oh. Okay" she said, hiding her disappointment.

"I have" a fourth voice said. The trio look the side. Lifting his welding mask above his head, the swedish engineer greeted them. "She said she wanted some fresh air. She should be over by Winston's lab, near the cliff"

A brighter smile claimed Angela's face. "Thank you very much, Torbjorn"

The dwarf gave a hearty laugh. "No problem, doc" he said, placing the mask over his face and proceeding to weld two pieces of metal together.

She turned to face the other two again. "Well i will be on my way. Thank you"

"See ya, love!" Lena waved happily as the doctor took her leave.

As she walked through the watchpoint, she thought back to what had occurred today. She remembered she had been caught off guard by a group of Talon troops as she had just finished putting on her Valkyrie suit.

.

With her back against the wall and her pistol knocked off her hands, they slowly drew closer. With their black armor and red eyed face masks, they resembled a pack of hungry predators, ready to feast on their prey.

"Why don't we have a little fun with this one before we kill her" one of them had said, no doubt grinning under the mask.

She had never felt so scared. Surrounded by heartless grunts, slowly closing the distance with the intent to kill or worse. All alone, murdered just for trying to help people, her life ending like that? She didn't want to believe it.

But just as she was about to break down and give in to the tempting dark whispers of despair, hope showed its beautiful face.

A small explosion threw half of them into the ceiling, successfully knocking them out. Using the chaos created by the attack, an blue armored fighter engaged the survivors in hand to hand combat. The fighting skills of the grunts were pathetic as they could hardly even land a punch on their opponent, let alone deal any damage.

Seeing the last of the grunts fall, the armored figure took of its helmet. The graceful black hair flowed freely around her neck, being released from their prison.

"Are you alright, Angela?" the strong egyptian accent spoke, extending a hand to help her up.

The swiss woman, however, could not move as she was paralysed. Not with fear, though, but with awe as she stared into the eyes of her savior. The fear that had held her thoughts in an iron grip was melted by the those beautiful green orbs, feeling like the world around them faded away, leaving only them in existence.

A distant explosion shook the room, snapping Mercy back to reality. "Y-yes, thank you Fareeha" she said, flustered and trying to regain her composure, but not doing a very good job.

Taking the egyptian's hand and getting back on her feet, Angela could not help but notice her heartbeat rate had suddenly increased. And it only continued to do so when she looked at the Amari woman.

"Good, let's hurry then. Talon has already engaged the others, with any luck we can flank them and break the charge." Fareeha said, turning around to lead the way towards the battle.

Once again snapped out of daydreaming, the medical head of Overwatch hurried to follow the other woman.

.

The attack had been repelled, barely, as a lot of good agents had perished. In honor of their sacrifice, the rest of Overwatch vowed to put an end to Talon. Once and for all.

But that was hardly the main focus of Angela's thoughts.

As her feet took her one step at the time, her mind returned to the flustered feeling. It was not the first time she had felt something like that around the egyptian. During the long months after Overwatch's recall, the two had spent a lot of time together. Being it training, working on projects or simply hanging out, Angela had grown quite attached to the young Amari. It seemed wrong for her, but she could not help herself. Her heart had betrayed her.

The invasion of Gibraltar had been terrifying, but one good thing did come out of it. Angela was now certain of her feelings. But the only problem was, what would Fareeha think of it? What if she didn't feel the same way? Would she hate her? Would she never want to talk to-

Dismissing those thoughts from her head, she continued on. "I can't do it if i only focus on what could go wrong. I have to try."

Now nearing the cliffside, the star filled night sky watched her from above. The medic stopped for a moment, caught up in admiring the tranquility of a beautiful night. Her gaze falling on the moon, the crown jewel of the glittering sky, bathing the world below in its pale moonlight.

Lowering from the moon the cliffs, her eyes fell upon the woman she was looking for. Just the sight of the younger Amari in the distance, was enough to make the swiss' heart beat faster.

"There she is. Ok Angela, you can do this" taking a deep breath and releasing, she walked forward. The beats of her heart slightly increasing by each step.

Angela stepped into the light, just behind the woman that she would soon tell her deepest secret to. By the looks of it, she was not yet aware of her presence. Mustering up all her courage, she spoke. "Lovely night, isn't it?"

The Amari, now realizing she was not alone anymore, turned her head slightly, but not enough for her face to be seen. "Indeed it is" she answered in a calm voice.

Angela smiled. _You got started, now keep going._

She shifted nervously as she formed her words. "You know...Uhm, we've been friends for a...A long time now, Fareeha. But i had hope if" her words trailed off.

Feeling as if the light pole had suddenly become the spotlight and she was the center of it, standing upon a large stage as hundreds of eyes now rested on her, waiting with full anticipation.

 _Come on, do it! Tell her how you feel! It's now or never!_

"...I h-had hoped if we could be more than friends". _There, you did it. You said it._

An long silence followed. Lasting longer than Angela had hoped. Her smile slowly started to fade, replacing the nervous look with one which spoke of the fear of rejection.

 _Oh no. Please Fareeha, say something_

The deafening silence continued, with the moments feeling like agonizing hours. Until, at last, Fareeha spoke;

"Awww, how adorable"

Angela blinked. That was not the reaction she had hoped for.

She didn't know what happened. One second she was confused, taken off guard by the response from the woman she had come to love, and the next, she found her neck in an iron grip.

The realization hit her brain like a ton of bricks, her eyes widened as she gasped for air. The angelic doctor felt her feet slowly break contact with the ground. Desperately grasping the hand, trying to loosen the grip, but only feeling it tighten, slowly choking her life out.

"F-Fareeha...W-what...What are you doing" her voice barely a whisper.

Just then, the suffocating doctor's eyes made contact with her attacker's. Had she had any air, she would have gasped in the purest of fear as the soulless eyes pierced her heart. With a sadistic grin painted on her face, she raised her other arm back. "What i should have done years ago"

The last of her air was shot out of her in a whispered scream, feeling the stinging pain of impalement. Darkness creeping into the corners of her vision, her eyes watered with tears. Her arms falling lifelessly to the side, her mind was losing its grip of reality.

The iron grip was released, letting the shattered women hit the ground with a loud thump. The pain of collision filled her broken body, shaking her bones, no doubt making a few cracks. Desperately cling to life by a thread, clutching the gaping whole in her chest.

She was losing a hopeless battle. Whispers of death swarmed her fragile mind, temptingly guiding her to the afterlife.

But she had yet to die. Staring up, through the blurry teared eyes, at the nightmarish image of her love, Angela's heart, mind and soul was shattered. Her head fell to the side, feeling herself at death's door.

But just as the warm embrace of the darkness was about to her, she saw something beside her. Lying just in front of her vision, was a heart shaped necklace. It was opened, letting a small picture see the world.

An arm around the swiss woman's shoulder, the Amari woman shared her joyous expression. They were happy together. Both laughing and enjoying each other's company. Both...Happy...Together.

The last tear ending its journey and touching the dry ground, Angela Ziegler fell silent.

The twisted version of Fareeha looked over his kill. Small chuckles escaped his lips, bouncing his shoulders up and down, slowly growing into a full laughter, he threw his head back and screamed a triumphant laugh.

He had killed her. Another Overwatch filth finally paying the price of their betrayal.

Savoring every taste of the sweet kill, neither Reaper or Kil'jaeden noticed the single tear slowly trailing down the pale cheek.

"Enough" Kil'jaeden's harsh voice said, successfully killing the laughter in an instant. "The body will have to be removed. It will raise too many questions"

Giving Reaper no time to ponder about what it meant, his hands raised towards the corpse of the medic. Reaper suddenly felt something within him, his arm was slowly engulfed in strange green flames. The blood of his kill slowly faded away, as if the flames was drinking it down to the last drop.

Moving to his hand, small tendrils of power shot from his fingertips and down towards the lifeless shell. As soon and the green fire made contact, a powerful force filled him from within. It was a pleasent feeling, like a drug, but far more intense as he felt himself getting stronger each second.

As Kil'jaeden's pawn bathed in power, the flames feasted on the flesh of his prey, But unlike normal fire, the green energy left nothing, not even ash, as they caressed the peach coloured skin.

Devouring the last remains of the doctor of Overwatch, the fire retreated back into Reaper's hand.

"What was...That?" He asked astounded. Feeling himself twice as strong as before. He brought his hands into view. "This is incredible" he said, making them into closed fists.

"This is the Fel" the demonlord replied.

"Fel?"

"The strongest power in existence. It alone can crush even the most powerful of nations, break the strongest of bonds, and burn every world to ash."

Reaper had to admit, this was something he really could get used to. This was addictingly satisfying. His rational mind breaking through the haze, he spoke; "But such power must have a price, right?"

"A price paid in lives taken"

"Simple enough" he thought.

"But now that you have had a taste of the legion's power, we can set my plan in motion" the demonlord said, his voice bearing a hint of annoyance. "If you succeed and bring this planet to its knees, i promise, you will have more Fel energy than you could ever dream of"

As if there ever were any doubt, only a complete fool would turn down such a tempting offer. "I'm all ears, Kil'jaeden"

The eredar chuckled. "Good, let's begin then"

.

The following days was a complete mystery to the rest of Overwatch. Many of them, especially Lena, were extremely worried as Fareeha and Angela seemed to have simply vanished without a trace.

Searching the watchpoint up and down yielding no results. However, one particular item was recovered.

A small heart shaped necklace.

The last echo of a love, cursed by fate, to never be allowed to grow.

As for Reaper, now walking the world of the living wearing the twisted mask of a former hero, he made sure this world would soon face the undeniable power of his dark master.

.

Silence's reign was absolute. Only the small plants moved as the breeze gently stroked their leaves. Sculptures and pillars of white stone raised their heads high as they had done for years past. This place had been but a small piece of a once glorious empire that reached far and wide, shining with hopes for humanity. Now it was but simple ruins. The carefully carved stone, gazed upon with awe of the people, had grown old with cracks. As some among them had fallen, having lost their eternal battle against time, the rest sought to remain ever vigilant, preserving the last echo of the past.

And yet, one would arrive to crush the peaceful reign of the night.

As a knife cutting through thin threads, a gap in reality bled into existance. Expanding quickly, moved by the hand of a being seeking to enter, the swirling vortex of dark colors grew. Settling down and stabilizing, a beautiful creation had joined the silent watch of the ruins. Dominated by green, black and glittering orbs, one would deem the picture as a night sky gone mad.

However, this was not a creation meant to be admired, this was a simple gateway.

First to materialize was a hand, its skin a pale grey, with a head, chest and legs soon to follow.

The intruder looked around the crumbled place with little interest.

"This is the place?" the figure asked.

"Yes, no one will disturb you in this place. We will build a gate strong enough to send my armies through here." a darker voice called in his head.

"This gate, i imagine it will require a lot of power"

"You are correct."

His lips curled up into a sadistic grin. "Or in other words, a lot of souls."

"You are learning quickly Reyes. Good."

The pale grey body let out a chuckle.

"There is another reason why i chose this place." The voice of the eredar continued. "Not far from here is a city called Illios. People are swarming to it as we speak, and more is sure to follow. This should give you enough power to open a smaller portal, allowing some of my forces to enter this world and assist you."

"I dont need help" He growled.

A small sting of pain shot through his head, causing him to grasp it. "Remember yourself, Reyes. This is not some simple mission like those of your past life" the angered voice of Kil'jaeden spoke. "You have your orders, now carry them out."

And with that, Reaper felt Kil'jaeden's presence leave his mind.

Letting out a sigh, the reaper opened his white eyes once again. Still not enjoying being the pawn of The Legion, it did have its perks. Raising his opened hand to the center of his view, he began to tab into his granted power.

Small tendrils snaked their way up his arms, gathering in the center of his palm. The green energy now surrounding his hand like an aura, he felt he could lift this entire place with this hand alone. Listening closely, he could clearly hear a young sweet voice cry out in agony.

The possessed body, inherited by a soul of pure darkness, laughed at the sight of his victim's suffering. "You were the first, Angela."

Letting the Fel run freely, it engulfed his entire body in the green aura. He was the harbinger of this world's doom.

"The first of many"

 **And that concludes the end of the story.**

 **And to those wondering, yes i did use the possessed Pharah skin. I felt it deserved a story of its own. I also got a little inspiration from the Audio book The Tomb of Sargeras. It's a prelude event to the current World of Warcraft expansion; Legion.**

 **It's quite good if i should say so myself, but if you're not a wow fan then you might not get as much enjoyment out of it as i did. However, if you have the time (and interest) then you should definitely go check it out. Its on youtube so you'll have no problem finding it.**


End file.
